


Daughter of the Sea

by ErinW



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Monsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinW/pseuds/ErinW
Summary: When you are the daughter of THE Sea God and the little sister of The Hero of Olympus the pressure is on to be just as good if not better. Come join the story of Alyssa Jackson: The Daughter of the Sea.





	Daughter of the Sea

My name is Alyssa Jackson and I am a demigod.

My story starts the same way most demigod’s start, by being attacked by a monster. See I’ve known about the Gods and Goddesses since I was a kid, I mean when your older brother is Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus, you kind of learn to roll with the punches. I go to Camp Half-Blood during my summers and then I am home with Mom during the rest of the year. Percy is always off doing his Hero thing, so it’s usually just Mom and me. Well it used to be, Mom met and married this really nice guy named Paul and they had a daughter together, her name is Estelle and she is the most precious thing in the world. Yes, I am a very protective older sister but can you blame me? She is a tiny mortal with two demigods for siblings; I have right to be worried.

I was on my way home from school when suddenly, out of nowhere, a big black dog appeared. I’m talking ten feet tall, Rottweiler looking thing with glowing red eyes. As I mentioned before, demigod = monster attacks. See I’m usually really careful, being a daughter of Poseidon kind of means you have to be, but I had just finished my exams, I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was get home because I just knew Mom was making blue chocolate chip cookies. So was I prepared for a hellhound the size of a bus to appear in front off me and immediately try and bite my head off? No, no I was not. Did the hellhound seem to care about my internal struggles? No it did not.

See Dad gave Percy this super awesome pen that actually turned into this really old super amazing sword, Riptide. I did not get a super awesome pen that turned into a really old super amazing sword. Dad’s present to me? Yeah, not a sword that’s for sure. Luckily I have an amazing half-brother Tyson who loves me and Percy very much, and likes to give us presents that he made in the underwater forges at Dad’s palace. So as the hellhound lunged at me for a second time I ad the sense to tap the bronze bracelet that I wore around my right wrist, and with one tiny tap the bracelet morphed into a round shield that could cover half of me in an instant. Just in time too, as soon as the shield was fully formed the hellhounds muzzle smashed into the shield sending a shock wave up my arm. You’re probably thinking, great a shield but girl WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SWORD?! Well funny story actually, my sword is currently sitting on my bedside table….I KNOW! How dumb can I be? In my defense though I woke up late and I had an exam! If it makes you feel any better, I have the sheath for my sword I just forgot the physical sword itself.

Know you’re probably wondering, how in Hades am I going to get myself out of this situation? I don’t. That’s it that’s the end of the story. I die.

 

Just kidding someone must have been looking out for me that day because one second I’m wrestling with a 1000 pound hellhound who is hell-bent (ha) on making me its next chew toy and the next I’m laying on the ground covered in a pile of monster dust (which let me tell you is almost impossible to get out of your hair). After the dust settled I let out the breath I was holding (no one wants to breath in monster dust it is a killer on the lungs) I looked up to thank whoever just saved me from certain death. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and looked again. There was no way he was standing in front of me right now. He smirked down at me and held out a hand to help me up. Yeah right as if I’m going to let him gloat about this any more than he already is. I smacked his hand away from my face and stood up on my own, double tapping my shield as I stood to shrink it back into bracelet form.

“What are you doing here Stoll?” You could hear the venom dripping from my voice. He flinched before recovering his wits, a blinding smile made its way onto his face.

“Why helping the damsel in distress.” He replied with a flourish or his hand. Which was the wrong thing to say. Damsel in distress my ass! Who does he think he is? I was pissed, and a pissed off child of the Big Three is never someone you want to mess with. Some one should tell that to the Stoll’s, as they seemed to make it their mission to piss me off. I could feel the pull of the water beneath my feet, the sewer grate a few feet to our right rattled ominously before water exploded out of the sewers hitting Travis directly in the face with a strong enough force to sending him flying backwards.

“Never call me a damsel again? Got it Stoll?” I said standing over him. He quickly nodded his head.

“Hear you loud and clear dove.” He smirked. Oh do not get me started on him and those stupid pet names. One of these days I’m going to get some one from the Aphrodite cabin to turn him into a freaking dove. I let out a breath and turned back towards the main street, time for me to finally go home.

* * *

 

I closed the apartment door behind me with a sigh. Today has been one of the worst days. Exams, monsters, Travis. _No thank you_. I managed to get my shoes off when I noticed the extremely beat up blue converse sitting exactly where I usually put my shoes. A smile split across my face.

“Percy!” I yelled running into the living room where the rest of my family, and Annabeth I noticed afterwards. My brother laughed before standing up and engulfing me in the biggest hug. It had been a few months since I had seen him so I was thrilled that he was home. He usually calls first though, which means something happened. I pulled back from the hug to really look at Percy. There were deep bags under his eyes and lines around his mouth and eyes from worry.

“What’s happening?” I asked pushing Percy into a sitting position. He smiled at me, I could tell it was forced.

“Nothing’s happening. Can’t I surprise my loving family with a visit?”

“You usually call to make sure that everyone’s going to be here first.” He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Annabeth let out a laugh.

“I told you they were going to realize something is up Seaweed Brain.” Percy looked at Annabeth with a sigh before giving her a small smile.

“I should know better than to ignore your warnings.” He said.

“What’s going on Percy? Is it demigod related? Are you okay?” My mom, now sitting up with worry in her eyes, asked in rapid-fire succession.

“I’m okay mom, we all are.”

“Then why are you here? Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything but…” I trailed off not wanting to start a fight only minutes into seeing my brother for the first time in months. I knew he hated being away from home and he knew I hated him being away from home; usually we ended up arguing about it right before he has to leave.

“Yeah I get it sis.” He said, “Something is happening at Camp and Chiron called the head counsellors, at least the ones who could come, back to camp to help out.”

“What’s happening at Camp? Can I help? Does this have to do with the increase of monsters lately? Because let me tell you high school is hard enough without having to watch over your shoulder for monsters wanting to use you as a chew toy.” I said in a rush, the shocked silence made me go over what I just said. _Uh oh_.

“You told me the monster attacks were at a minimum!” Mom yelled standing up so that she was towering over Percy and myself. “Alyssa Diane Jackson just how many times have you been attacked by monsters in the past school year!” Oh she was pissed.

“I’m exaggerating of course!” Yeah she did not seem to believe me, though I would be surprised if she did. It takes a very perceptive and strong woman to raise two strong demigods. “Okay so maybe I didn’t tell you all the times I was attacked. I didn’t want you to worry!”

“Well to late for that. I’m worried now.” Just then Estelle decided that it was high time someone paid attention to her so she let out the loudest screech ever. I covered my ears it was so loud and high pitch, no human should be able to make that noise. Paul stood up and grabbed her out off her high chair, gently rocking her to get her to quiet down. She kept making screeching noises and waving her hands around. I walked over to where Paul was rocking her.

“Come on Bean, you don’t need to scream what’s wrong?” She kept waving her hands in my direction and the screaming did not stop. It was only when I jumped back so that she didn’t hit me in the face that I was what she was screaming at out of the corner of my eye. _Crap_. “Perce! The window!” I yelled pushing Paul and Estelle farther into the house towards the kitchen. Apparently I have good timing because as soon as I yelled his name the Furies broke though the living room window. Percy and Annabeth immediately jumped up, celestial bronze weapons appearing in their hands seemingly from nowhere.

“Get Mom and Paul out of here!” Percy yelled before lunging at the closest Fury.

“On it!” I ran down the hall towards the kitchen, grabbing my spare dagger from underneath the ottoman in the hall. Hey you never know what is going to come knocking at your door okay? I made it to the kitchen where Paul, my mom and Estelle had headed when the Furies attacked, only to see my mom swinging a frying pan at a really large, really pissed off Manticore. _Oh Hades_.

“Duck!” I yelled jumping up onto the kitchen table and launching myself at the Manticore’s back. Luckily I surprised it otherwise I probably would have been shish-ka-bobbed on its scorpion tale. I swung my dagger directly though the stinger on its tail, landing surrounded by monster dust. I immediately spun around to check on my family. “Mom!”

“We’re okat sweetie, I think we should be more worried about the cut along your arm that is foaming yellow.” She said quickly moving around the kitchen to get emergency first aid supplies and ambrosia. _Oh that’s why everything looks so funny_. And with that I faded into darkness.


End file.
